Secrets
by xkatrina
Summary: A story about Jack and Kate and their socalled 'only friendship' while being on the island. DONE. :D
1. Almost Revealed

"Why don't you, though?" Charlie asked Jack, struggling to keep up with his pace. He glanced back at Hurley, who was behind him, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. "Eww," Charlie muttered to himself. "Anyways," he said, his attention turning to Jack again, "why?"

"I don't know, Charlie. Why should I even bother? I mean, she could like anyone else on the island! Probably Sawyer!" Jack said, looking around. "Wait," he said, mostly to himself. "Why am I even talking about this?"

"Because I _asked_ you," Charlie pointed out, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Can't we talk about something else?" Jack pleaded, sighing. "_Anything_ at all?"

"Okay, then," Hurley called out from the back, "let's talk about how tired I am and how much I want to rest."

"Okay, okay. Fine," Jack said, stopping. "We can take a short rest. Only a short one, though." He sat down on a log next to Charlie.

Charlie looked desperate at Jack. "C'mon," he said, nudging Jack.

"Charlie, I said I don't want to talk about it," Jack replied, sighing.

"Jack?" a voice called. Jack immediately stood up. He recognized that voice. It was Kate. "Jack? Charlie? Where are you guys?" Jack heard the sound of rustling leaves in the distance.

"Kate?" he called out. "Kate!"

Suddenly Kate appeared. She looked around at Charlie and Hurley, then her attention turned to Jack. She smiled. When Jack saw her, he smiled, too. Charlie coughed deliberately, and Jack looked at him, giving him a face. Charlie looked away, smiling. When Jack turned to face Kate again, she looked at him as if he was hiding something from her… which he was.

"What's going on?" Kate finally asked, looking from Charlie to Jack, and from Jack to Charlie. "What are you keeping from me?" She smiled a silly kind of smile.

Jack's face was quickly filled with fear. What if she found out what we were talking about? he thought. "Um… Nothing," he quickly lied unconvincingly.

Kate rolled her eyes, grinning. "Yeah. _Right_," she said. "Nothing, huh, Jack?" She looked at Jack. "So, Charlie, what were you guys talking about?" She made her way towards him. Charlie's eyes went skyward, then came back to Kate.

"Huh?" he asked, not paying attention. Kate sighed.

"What were you guys talking about?" she repeated.

"We were… talking… about- something," he replied, trying to make it sound convincing. He sighed. "Okay, okay. Jack was-"

"Just thinking we should go back now!" Jack cried, interrupting Charlie. Charlie gave Jack a confused look, and Jack gave Charlie a pleading look back. Then finally Charlie understood.

"Um… I think we can go now. It's about to rain," Hurley pronounced, looking up at the sky. Without a moment's hesitation, Jack make his way towards the beach.


	2. Bees!

"What was that about?" Kate asked, running up to Kate's side. She turned serious. "What is it? Why won't you guys _just tell me?_"

"Because…" Jack said, his eyes not moving from in front of him. Kate sighed, knowing that it was no use. There was an awkward silence after that, and none of them knew what to say.

"Hey, jack?" Charlie called. Jack stopped and turned around.

"What…?" Jack asked cautiously.

"Well, I was wondering if you could check on Claire's baby when we get back to the beach," Charlie said, playing with the end of his shirt. Jack chuckled.

"Ya know, Charlie," Jack said, smiling, "Claire is okay now, and she's always going to be okay."

"Jeez," Charlie said defensively, "well that's how you talk about Kate. I mean, the sweet and love-struck talk. Wait. OOPS! I mean…. _nothing!_" Charlie covered his mouth with his hands, his eyes wide. Jack closed his eyes, wanting everything to disappear at the moment.

"Shit," Jack cursed under his breath. Kate slowly turned her gaze to Jack. Everyone was quiet; speechless.

"What?" Kate asked, dumbfounded.

"Um, what he means is…" Jack said, his gaze skyward, trying to find something to say. "Um…" He quickly turned around and started to run. To run away from his revealing moment.

"Sorry, Jack!" Charlie called out, nervously fiddling with his shirt again. "Didn't mean to… say it!"

"Wait! _Jack!_" Kate called. "You're going the wrong way! You're not going to the beach!" But Jack continued to run, not caring where he would end up. "C'mon, Jack! I have to tell you something!"

Jack turned around, facing Kate, afraid of what she was going to say. But then, he noticed something behind Kate. Bees.

"Kate!" Jack cried, grabbing her hand. Startled, Kate shot Jack a confused look. "Turn around," he told her, and noticed the swarm of bees coming their way.

"Great!" Kate cried. "Just when I was about to tell you something! This is just like last time, remember?" Jack had to admit, that this situation was like last time, which made him smile.

"How are we going to get away from them?" Kate asked eagerly.

"There's a clearing not too far from here!" Jack called back, not daring to turn around to talk to Kate.

"What? Are you crazy? You're not supposed to go in water if you're being chased by bees!" Kate cried, worried.

"Well, do you have anywhere _better_ to go?" Jack asked, running faster.

"Actually, as a matter of fact, yes, I do!" Kate exclaimed, and ran faster so she was leading Jack. She lead him left, all the way back to the caves.

"What good are we going to do here?" he asked, looking back at the swarm of bees. Are they _ever_ going to stop? he wondered. Without answering, she hurriedly rushed into her tent, with Jack right behind her. Zippering it up quickly, she sighed and lay on her back, trying to catch her breath.

"See?" she said, smiling. "This way we can actually _breath_, unlike being underwater like your idea. I guess we just have to stay here now."

Jack had a worried expression on his face. "But it's nightfall, Kate. And what about Charlie and Hurley?"

"Don't worry, Jack," Kate said, smiling. "They know the way back." She lay down on the bottom of the tent again, sighing. "I guess we have to sleep here tonight, because of the damn bees."

Jack froze. _What did she just say?_


	3. Caught

"Well, um, you see… Charlie wants me to check on Claire's baby so I got to get to the beach," Jack said, making a point. He looked at Kate and she was staring at the ground, fiddling with her fingers while sitting cross-legged. Jack sighed.

"I guess that can wait for tomorrow, huh?" he said, using a finger to raise Kate's head up by the chin. She smiled at him sweetly.

"Thanks, Jack," she said, her gaze not moving. She stared at his deep hazel eyes, not daring to look away.

"You know, Kate, if you were never on this island, I would have _no _clue what I would do. And I'm serious, too," Jack said quietly, looking at the ground.

"Well, if you weren't here, I'd be the loner of the island. And I'm also serious," Kate said, smiling.

"Well, then, thank God we're here, huh?" Jack said, chuckling. Kate didn't think about it, but she didn't care. She dove at Jack, and kissed him. Jack was shocked, but he gave into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, but as Jack was putting his hands on Kate' back, the tent was open.

"What the-?" a voice cried. Kate quickly got off Jack, and stared at the tent opening to find Sawyer. "Whoa," Sawyer said, his face in a look of shock, "So, Freckles, you finally gave in? What are you two doing in here anyways, Doc?"

Jack frowned at the mention of 'Doc'.

"Wait," Sawyer interrupted as Jack was about to say something, "I don't think I want to know." He zippered up the flaps and left Kate and Jack alone.

Kate looked at Jack, who was smiling warmly at her.

"Well," Jack said, "we were caught." He chuckled. Kate didn't laugh, she just continued to smile at Jack. She blushed, and looked down, trying to hid the redness on her face.

"Jack, have you ever loved someone?" Kate asked. Jack was taken off guard from the question. He looked at Kate with a confused expression.

"What?" he said, shocked.

"Have you ever been in love?" Kate repeated, sitting with her legs close to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her head on her knees.

"Well…" Jack started to say. "Yes, actually. With this girl named Sarah. We were married."

"_Excuse me?_" Kate asked, her eyes widening. "_Married?_"

Jack nodded sadly. "But we're not together anymore." Kate sighed with relief. Jack stared at her oddly.

"What's so great about that?" Jack asked.

Kate shrugged. "Nothing. So, are you in love right now?"

"Maybe," Jack replied, smiling.

"Okay… well, 'maybe' is vague. Yes or no, Jack?" Kate asked, trying to make his answer clearer. Jack sighed, giving up. He grinned and chuckled.

"Okay, fine. Yes, I am in love right now. Happy?"

"Yes, actually, I am," Kate said, grinning. "So, who's this special someone of yours?" Kate asked eagerly.

"You."


	4. Just The 2 Of Us

Kate stared at Jack, dumbfounded. "Huh?" She said, trying to believe her eyes. "Did you just say… _me?_"

Jack shrugged while smiling. "Yeah, I did say you. And you better believe it, because it's true." He grinned, flashing Kate his pearly whites. Kate laughed, but was interrupted by her sudden yawning. She shivered, rubbing her arms.

"Hey, Jack, can you pass that blanket next to you, please?" Kate kindly asked, pointing to the blanket.

"Kate," Jack said, worried. He passed her the blanket. "Are you cold?"

"Y-Yes," she replied, wrapping the blanket around herself.

"Oh no," he said, scooting next to Kate. He hugged her tightly, wrapping both arms around her. She leaned onto his chest, and suddenly felt home. Smiling to herself, she was warmer, thankful to Jack.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"No problem," Jack replied, kissing her on the cheek, "anytime."

"D-Damn, I'm c-cold," Kate said between chattering teeth. Jack hugged her closer, and in no time they were fast asleep.

"Sayid? Sawyer? _Anyone?_" Charlie asked, running around the beach. "Does _anyone_ know where Jack is?"

"Oh, I know where they are," Sawyer said proudly, grinning. "They're probably having sex in Kate's tent or something." He flashed Charlie another smile before walking away.

"W-W-What?" Charlie said aloud to himself. He looked over to Kate's tent, which was peacefully swaying from the breeze of the wind. "Should I go?" he asked himself. "Wait, of course, it's for Claire, anyway." He tried to act brave just in case of any… surprises.

Charlie started to walk slowly to Kate's tent, stopping to think at some points. But he kept going, until he was finally at the entrance. Should I unzip the tent and barge in? he asked himself. Closing his eyes, Charlie unzipped the tent and separated the flaps.

Slowly opening his eyes, Charlie sighed with relief. He smiled at the two of them. They were both sleeping peacefully. Kate was on her back, and Jack was on his side, clutching Kate closely to him. Their heads were touching, and Kate had a smile tugging at her lips. Startled, Charlie rubbed his eyes,

"I can see you there, Charlie," Kate said, opening her eyes. "Good morning," she greeted, smiling.

"G' morning, Kate. So glad to see you two; finally together," Charlie replied, smiling. Then he remembered Claire. "Um,. Hey. When Jack wakes up can you tell him Claire needs help 'cause her baby? Thanks." Charlie disappeared behind the flaps and Kate sighed happily. She stared at Jack's peaceful face. It was about time he had a good sleep, she thought

Kate put a hand to Jack's cheek, and he smiled. Kate gasped.

"I'm awake, ya know," Jack said, opening his eyes. Startled, Kate jumped, immediately taking back her hand.

"H-Hey, good morning," Kate greeted, she was clearly blushing. "Did you sleep well? 'Cause I sure did."

"Yeah, I slept _really_ well," Jack replied, smiling.

"Oh, and Jack? Claire needs you for something," Kate said, grinning.

"Okay, thanks," Jack said, sitting upright. Kate sat up, too. Jack took a deep breath, then stepped out of the tent, with Kate right behind him. _Dammit_, he thought, because _all eyes were on them_. Kate's eyes widened, and she could feel her cheeks steaming up. She saw Sawyer smiling at the two of them, that devilish little smile of his. Kate frowned. Jack continued to walk, as if no one was watching them, all the way to Claire.

"So, how'd you two sleep, Freckles?" Sawyer asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Did ya, you-know-what?"

Kate gave a disgusted face. "_You're gross, Sawyer!_" she cried, slapping him hard with her fist. "Don't ever say that, you bastard!" She walked over to Claire. She was smiling at Kate. Kate smiled back. When she reached Claire, right after Jack checked the baby, Claire was full of questions.

"How was it?" Claire asked eagerly, smiling.

"I'll tell you _everything_…" Kate started to say.


End file.
